


Tear you apart

by VerseNaberrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Video, warnings just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Barry is in danger, Harrison (Eobard) is pleased.





	Tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Warming: A slash vid, Wells is creepy, or New year depression vid? 
> 
> Just took some scenes with Barry Allen and Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne). I have always wanted to make a vid about them.


End file.
